Through Time and Space
by swanqueen-vauseman
Summary: All Regina has wanted is an adventure and someone to share it with. After a first encounter with some creatures that are not from this world, she may have found just that. Swan Queen with various elements of Doctor Who. AU no magic.


**Hi, so here is a new story, which I hope you like. It is Swan Queen with a touch of Doctor Who. Please give it a try and review, any comment will be helpful, as well as the follows and favorites.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of OUAT nor Doctor Who.**

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

2015

If anything had changed in the little town where she had live all her life, Regina Mills couldn't point out what was it. Storybrooke was a very little town, where everyone knew each other, only one restaurant, or better said a diner called Granny's and you could discover almost the whole town in a little over an hour. Still, the gossip going around was what kept the citizens entertained for the day, and what a better person to gossip about than the one and only Regina Mills, the Mayor.

Even if Regina didn't want to admit to herself, she knew that the life in Storybrooke was condemned to being a boring one, nor the type of life she had imagined when she graduated from a mayor in Politics and a minor in History from NYU. She wanted a life with adventure, a life where she would meet new persons every single day. But she guessed that her mother had other plans; she tried to avoid thinking about her mother for the best part of her days, and though she loved her mother, she hadn't been able to convince that she wanted to live her own life and if that meant packing only a backpack and travel around the world with only one change of clothes, she would do that. Still, when her mother offered her the job as mayor she couldn't say no, since she didn't want to disappoint her besides that she knew that if she had denied she would never hear the end of the story.

Besides all of this, she absolutely loathed being the center of attention and, therefore, what everyone was talking about when anything minor changed in the life of the Mayor. And even if nothing changed, Regina's past was far more interesting than the past of everyone else and talking about it was what made the town get through the day; and on top of that, Regina had to had a tough personality if she wanted to be respected by all, or that's what she thought and so, she gained the nickname "Evil Queen", though "Evil" was far from what Regina truly was. She thought no one could ever see that; but the thing is, that she was currently unaware that there was someone, someone very special that could see through that mask, and she was about to meet her.

Storybrooke being such a little town and Regina as the Mayor, she felt quite odd that she didn't know what was different, she decided and tried to convinced herself that everything was just in her head and went along with the idea that everything was the same as it had always been.

After getting up quite early to go to her office and spending almost 4 hours going through some stuff on the budget for this year and next, she decided that she needed a break; after all, it was almost midday and some lunch could not do anything bad. So, she got up from her seat and walked over to Granny's.

She entered into the diner, the little bell announcing that a new customer had come in as Ruby, one of the waitress and granddaughter of Granny, saw her coming in. Regina walked to one of the booths and quickly Ruby got to the table.

"Hello Madame Mayor, what would you like today?" Ruby asked in a calm tome. She has one of the few people that treated Regina as a human being and did not run away at the sight of the Mayor. Regina wouldn't say it out loud but she appreciated this.

"The chicken salad and just a glass of water, dear" Regina said to Ruby at the same that she took out her cellphone in order to look if any important mail or message had arrived.

"Right away"

Just like Regina didn't like to be the cause for any gossip, she didn't enjoy either being part of any gossip going around town, independently if it wasn't about her. But she couldn't help to listen part of the talk that was taking place on the table behind her.

"Don't you think the cemetery is a creepy place?"

"Well… isn't every cemetery?"

"Yes, but I mean… Have you seen the statues in that place?"

"Of course, but why is that important?"

"Because I could swear that the other day I went down there, one of the angel statues was holding its hands covering its face, I looks away and when I looked back at the statue its hands were not over its face, they were like in an attacking position, like claws as if it was about to come after me" One of the men said in a tone that was a combination of paranoia, fear and anxiety.

"Dude, that seriously is the craziest thing I've ever heard"

"Yeah, I probably just imagined that"

It's not like eavesdropping was a common activity that Regina would do in any normal day, but what she just heard, her desire of any adventure or something that didn't involved the daily routine added to the strange feeling that something was out of place, she decided she would head down to the cemetery with the excuse of visiting her family's vault.

Regina ate her salad, left some bills on the counter and exited Granny's.

She began her walk towards the cemetery with a whole bunch of thoughts swirling inside her head. Did she really believe what the man had said? Was it even possible for a statue to move without being watched? If what the man said was true after all, what was it behind these moving statues? Regina never would have expected, not even in her most insane dreams, what she was about to find.

When she arrived to the cemetery, she saw nothing out of the normal; the same statues that have been there since she can remember were still there, the tombs as well, not like they were going to move somewhere, Regina thought with a slight grin in her face.

She walked towards her vault, taking into notice the position of every statue so that way she could see if they had moved meanwhile she was inside the vault. She entered the vault, closing the door behind her and watched at the coffin that was in front of her

 _Henry Mills. Beloved father and husband_

That was what the little plaque on top of the coffin said. Henry had been a good father for most of her life, but Regina could never forgive him, even though he was the person she had loved the most, the fact that he was a coward when it meant to stand up for her when Cora was _teaching her a lesson_.

She made a quick reverence with her head and proceeded to exit the vault.

As she got out and closed the door, she immediately noticed that the cemetery was far from normal. The angel statue, probably the same one that the man in Granny's saw, was standing not even twenty feet from her. She knew that this was not possible, because that statue had been on the other side of the cemetery when she got there and she was pretty sure that there was nothing behind her when she had entered the vault.

She looked at the statue and noticed that its hands were covering its face, just like the man had said. She turn around to have a better view of the cemetery to see if anything else had moved from its original position; she saw nothing out of the ordinary except when she turned out to face that statue once more.

Regina let a little gasp escape her mouth as she saw that the hands of the angel were no longer covering its face, now they had moved to just below its chin, revealing the face of the angel and how it looked like it had been surprised or scared, sine its mouth was forming an "o". Regina didn't understand what had just happened and she wasn't sure that she wanted to find out. She better decided that the best thing for now was to return to her house, not even daring to look back at the statue.

She walked as fast as her heels let her and headed towards Mifflin Street.

Regina entered the white house on 108 Mifflin Street; she closed the door and leaned her back against it in an attempt to process what she had just witnessed.

She walked over to her living room to fetch a glass of her homemade cider. She even considered going for something stronger than that but that wouldn't have helped her either to begin to understand what her eyes saw.

So, the man was speaking the truth earlier in the day, Regina thought as she was chuckling at that. Her day had started a little bit rough, but then she had her little adventure over at the cemetery and now she was almost peacefully in her home, drinking what was her third glass of cider.

It was almost midnight when she was tucking herself to bed, in order to get a restful night, while trying not to think about the angel since she had already gone there for most part of the afternoon except when she was cooking dinner and it had completely exhausted her.

She laid down to bed, and started to stream off into the world of unconsciousness.

The first thing Regina noticed when she woke up was that she was soaking in her sweat; and she knew exactly why. She had dreamt about that angel she saw yesterday in the cemetery, only this time there wasn't just one angel, there were hundreds of them. Every time she turned around to see where all these creatures were coming from, they were getting closer, with their hands up in the air, similar to claws and with their mouths wide open, showing some very pointy tooth.

Regina looked over at her clock on the little table she kept next to her bed, and realized that it wasn't even 7 o'clock in the morning. She couldn't go back to sleep for another hour, not after what she had dreamt, and chose instead of taking a bath with the hope of forgetting that horrible dream and occupying her mind on all the paperwork she had to finished that morning.

After getting a bath and getting dressed in her formal clothes, she walked over to Granny's to get her morning coffee. After walking over to the counter to wait for her coffee, she noticed a blonde sitting in one of the booths, drinking what seemed a cocoa with whipped cream and… Was that cinnamon? Regina frowned at the thought of the cinnamon. The blonde was also eating a bear claw. Regina quickly forgot that she had never seen the blonde.

Ruby returned with her coffee, and Regina started to walk to go to her office. She didn't give another thought of that woman she had never seen, and she as well missed the curious glance the blonde one gave her while exiting Granny's.

Sitting in her office doing god knows what with the paperwork didn't help to keep her min at ease, and now Regina was debating herself on what course of action to take. She knew that she couldn't go to the sheriff, since David would not only not believe her but he would avoid helping her in whichever way he could. He and his wife, Mary Margaret, had quite a history with Regina, and though they would never admit it, they were completely convinced that this town would be better off without Regina.

The other option, going back to the cemetery, it wasn't much more appealing than going to the sheriff. She decided she would continue with her routine until she regain the courage to go again or until someone else said something about it.

The whole next week she continued to have these strange dreams about the angels, it was the same thing over and over again until one night she was having what seemed the same dream until once the angels had surrounded her, normally here she would wake up in the pool of sweat, but this time one of the angels extended its arm towards Regina, followed by a quick touch and the next thing Regina knew was that she was waking up in a scream.

After that, Regina decided that she would head down the cemetery one more time with the hopes that facing her fears would end those restless nights. First, she went to Granny's for her usual coffee in an attempt to prolong the inevitable.

Once again, she saw this blonde with her cocoa with cinnamon. Really, what sort of combination was that? Regina thought making a frown. Regina usually didn't pay much attention to that woman, but today she was being very aware of everything around her after that dream, and she noticed that the blonde was playing with a little thing, one that had a purple light on the top and it seemed like a little tool. After all she had gone through, this tool or whatever it was, was nothing out of the ordinary. Before she had a chance to approach the woman, Ruby returned with the coffee and so Regina headed to the cemetery. Regina didn't notice that the blonde paid quickly for her cocoa and started to follow the brunette at a reasonable distance, of course. The last thing the blonde wanted was to freak out the brunette.

With the blonde following her, Regina set off to the cemetery. Once she got there, she noticed that there were more angel statues than the last time she was there. In fact, last time there was only one angel while today there were nearly twenty and who knows how many more.

She made a cautious step forward to see what would happen. Nothing. She started to walk and suddenly she felt something or someone behind her. There was an angel, she turned around to walk again and discovered that she couldn't because there was also an angel.

This was starting to look very much like her dream and Regina was certain that she didn't want to experience it firs hand nor she wanted to know what would happen when the angel touch her. The panic started to settle in as she didn't know what to do.

The angels were getting closer with every second passing; Regina was about to scream in a desperate measure to get someone's attention when she felt a hand, a human hand, grabbing hers. She looked up to see who's this hand was and saw the same blonde she had saw at Granny's. Regina looked into her eyes and was surprised that those green eyes gave a sort of calming and soothing feeling. She had the chance to absorb every detail of the woman in front her and the first thought that came through her mind was "Oh my, she is absolutely beautiful".

"Everything will be fine. Trust me." The blonde said, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. She was still panicking and she only achieved a slight nod while she swallowed the little nod that had formed in her throat.

Regina grabbed the other woman's hand with more confidence at the same time that they started running out of the cemetery.

The blonde suddenly turned backwards. Regina was about to stop running at this action and would start yelling at the other woman if she didn't continue to run.

"Don't stop running, you lead and I follow." The blonde woman said as if she had sensed had Regina had thought. Regina didn't give it a second thought and continue to run.

After what seemed hours of running, the finally reached the Mayor's house and once both women were in and the blonde had closed the door, Regina leaned against the closest wall and slide her way down; she grabbed her knees and buried her face. Finally the shock of the previous events was stating to settle in.

It took Regina a good half hour to process everything that had happened, and only then she acknowledged the blonde that was standing near the door.

"Who are you?" It was the only coherent thing that Regina could say.

"That story is for another time." The blonde said while simultaneously looked at that little tool of her. "But first of, how are you?"

"Fine" Regina chuckled "Shocked, scared. You name the feeling. What were those things?"

"Those things were Weeping Angels. They are creatures from another planet, although no one knows exactly where they came from. I highly doubt that that was your first encounter with them, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I saw one of them the other day and…" Regina stopped talking with a frown on her face, deciding whether or not she should tell this stranger what she had dreamt.

"What? I need you to trust me. Otherwise, there is a high chance that we won't be getting out of this situation alive."

"It's just that what happened today was very similar to what I have been dreaming since the first time I saw the angels. Except that neither of the angels touched me"

"Okay, that's definitely not good but we'll figure out what to do as we go" The blonde said while pacing herself around the entry.

"You've got to be kidding me! You don't know what we are doing do you? And what is that thing, that little tool with the purple light you carry around?"

"Oh, this?" The blonde took out the little tool "It's a sonic screwdriver" She said rather proudly.

"And may ask what the hell is that? And why did you started to run backwards when we were escaping the cemetery?" Regina asked at the edge of desperation, while moving her hands all over around.

The blonde sighed and started to explain everything "The Weeping Angels are creatures that are quantum-locked, that means that when someone is looking at them they can't move but when you turn your back at them or even when you blink, they move faster than light. It is extremely rare for the Angels to kill their enemies, since they feed from energy rather than flesh; the touch you described in your dream is a way for them to feed. With the touch, they send the victim back in time, even before they were born and feeding themselves with the energy that was produced from the time-travelling also"

"Wait" Regina interrupted "Are you telling me that time-travelling is possible? Are you out of your mind?" Standing really fats and ready the kick the blonde out of her house.

"Do you want to find out?" The blonde answered, more calmly than Regina had expected. Regina didn't know if she was referring to the first question or the latter one, and frowned before she replied to this.

"Um… well… I- I don't know" She hadn't expected than question either and was taken off-guard.

The blonde offered her had as if she was asking if Regina trusted her. The logical part of her mind was telling her that she was a stranger, and that she shouldn't go with her but the adventurous side of her was telling her that what was she waiting.

"Well, why don't we get rid off with this situation about the angels and then you can tell me what you've decided?" The blonde said, lowering her hand, and Regina could catch a hint of disappointment in her tone, although there was a little smirk on her face.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me"

Regina couldn't help to give a quick smirk at the blonde.

Maybe with this little adventure of her, Regina could get to satisfy her need of getting out of town, and even something more.


End file.
